Tu regarde quoi ?
by Bouah
Summary: Une mission comme d'habitude, Un Naruto qui regarde la télé en s'ennuyant. OS - Lemon.


Quand faut y'aller faut y'aller !

SasuxNaru ~

La journée avait été longue pour l'équipe de Kakashi. La mission venait a peine de commencer que Sakura était déjà blessée et que Kakashi voulaient qu'ils rentrent a Kohona pour qu'une autre équipe s'en occupe. Trop dangereux selon lui. Bien sur ce n'était pas l'avis de Naruto. Il refusait de rentrer car pour lui cela équivalait a fuir. Sasuke était comme d'habitude, c'est a dire indifférent, même si au fond de lui rebrousser chemin serait un échec. Bien sur jamais il ne l'avouerait a ses coéquipiers. Il y avait assez avec l'autre râleur, si en plus il s'y mettait...

Pour économiser au maximum l'argent que la ville de Kohona leur avait passé, Kakashi avait pris la décision de dormir dans un hôtel, au grand malheur du brun qui détestait ça, et aussi de prendre une chambre pour deux.

C'est ainsi que les deux énergumènes se sont retrouver dans la même chambre puisque leur seigneur chef refusait de laisser Sakura aux mains de Naruto. Ne sait-on jamais ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pendant son sommeil.

Après avoir râler pour la forme, Naruto c'était fait a l'idée de devoir passer ses nuits, en plus de ses journées, avec monsieur je sais tout. Il rentra en un boucan pas possible dans la chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur le pauvre lit qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Sasuke était désespéré par cette attitude gamine et oh combien pénible, surtout pour ses oreilles. Il rentra le plus silencieusement possible, même si Naruto avait déjà averti toute la ville de leur présence ici, puis s'assit doucement sur son lit pour défaire son sac. Il le fit le plus lentement possible, histoire de passer le temps. Naruto de son coté avait déjà allumer la télé et zapper de chaine en chaine, ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant. Qu'allaient ils pouvoir faire pendant cette longue soirée ?

Naruto commençait déjà a s'ennuyer.

Tu crois que Kakashi acceptera que j'aille faire un tour ?

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

Devine, souffla t il, On est en mission et on doit rester discret !

T'insinue que je suis pas discret ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir.

Naruto voyant son camarade lui tourner le dos pour se coucher, n'ajouta rien, lui aussi en avait marre de se battre constamment. Donc, il continua a regarder se qu'il y avait a la télé.

Après des heures de zapping, Naruto commençait vraiment a en avoir marre. Sasuke l'avait rejoint il y a un moment, mais cela ne changeait rien au faite qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Alors qu'il changeait pour la ennieme fois de chaine, ils tombèrent sur un film qui les fit rougir tout les deux. Sasuke s'apprêta a lui dire de changer, mais ne fit rien quand il vit le blond pencher la tète sur le coté. A quoi pouvait il bien penser ?

Sasuke ? Interpella Naruto, la tête toujours penchée sur le coté.

Hm.

Ça fait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

Sasuke resta figé a cette question. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Ce n'est pas parce que toute les filles de Kohona lui courait après qu'il en avait déjà embrassé une.

Euh... Je sais pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la situation le faisait rougir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer se retrouver a regarder un film porno dans un hôtel, avec Naruto a coté de lui, qui plus est.

Naruto se retourna vers lui, le prenant la main dans le sac : Sasuke était entrain de le dévisager depuis tout a l'heure. Le brun sursauta légèrement mais ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux en face de lui.

T'as jamais embrasser de fille ?

Hm

Ouah ! J'aurais jamais crut.

Le blond laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, il était content. Pourquoi, ça par contre il ne savait pas.

Après un moment de silence entre eux, le film tournant toujours, Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il voulait demander quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Sasuke le remarqua et en rigola intérieurement, il le trouvait vraiment mignon comme ça.

Accouche !

Naruto sursauta, Cela se voyait a se point quand il n'osait pas demander quelque chose ? Bah, il s'en foutait après tout.

Hum, J'ai peur que tu me prenne pour un idiot, rigola t il nerveusement.

Dis toujours, répondit Sasuke de plus en plus intrigué.

Et si on essayait ?

Sasuke ne compris pas tout de suite. Essayer quoi ? C'est quand il tourna son visage vers la télé, une scène de baiser s'y déroulant, qu'il compris ce que voulait dire le blond. Il piqua un fard aussitôt. Naruto le vit et commença a légèrement paniquer, croyant que Sasuke était énervé.

Après un long moment de silence, qui mettait Naruto de plus en plus mal a l'aise, l'Uchiwa repris la parole.

Hm, Pourquoi pas...

Ils n'en revenaient pas tout les deux de la phrase qui venait de sortir de la bouche, affreusement appétissante du brun. Sasuke repris une teinte rosé pendant que Naruto le regardait avec de grand yeux.

Mais bientôt, la surprise passé, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de se dernier. Ce petit air gêné le faisait craquer.

Tu es sur ?

Ne me fais pas répéter !

Naruto n'en demanda pas plus pour s'approcher dangereusement. Mais Sasuke se laissa faire, il avait dit oui après tout.

Contrairement a d'habitude, Le blond faisait des geste doux et lent, ce qui étonna son camarade. Il ne l'en aurait jamais crut capable. Naruto monta sa main vers son visage rosé et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Sasuke se surpris a fermer les yeux pour apprécier le contact. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sensation.

Toujours aussi doucement, Naruto approcha son visage de son vis a vis. Et lentement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce fut un contact doux, aussi léger que la brise du vent. Leur souffle se mélangèrent et délicatement leurs lèvres se touchèrent de plus en plus. Naruto passa ses bras dans le dos du brun pour le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et passa ensuite ses bras autour de son coup, une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Après un moment ils se lâchèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis la. Il se colla a son camarade pour avoir un autre baiser, et cette fois ci, il demanda a l'approfondir en passant sa langue sur les lèvres rosées de Naruto. Celui ci accepta tout de suite, et leurs langues rentrèrent enfin en contact. Se fut une explosion de sensation pour les deux, faisant naitre de petits paillons dans leurs cœurs et au bas de leurs reins. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, chacun en voulant encore plus, toujours plus. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient s'arrêtaient, et réfléchir a se qu'ils étaient entrain de faire était la dernière de leurs préoccupations.

A chaque coup de langue, Sasuke se collait un peu plus a Naruto, faisant gémir se dernier dans leur baiser. Sans laisser le temps a celui ci de reprendre son souffle, Le brun commença a s'attaquer au cou, Soufflant, mordillant, baisant cette peau pour entendre plus distinctement les complaintes qui sortaient de la bouche de son blond. Naruto ne restait pas inactif non plus, Doucement il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun pour caresser cette peau blanche. Jamais il n'aurait crut cela possible un jour, pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Leurs T-shirt devinrent vite trop encombrant et se retrouvèrent en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Naruto pris la situation en main et allongea Uchiwa sur le lit le plus proche. Ses mains parcoururent la peau de son torse, la cambrure de ses reins, pendant que sa bouche donnait des baisers de partout ou elle pouvait, Joues, cou, nez, bouche, oreilles, tout y passait. Sasuke ne savait trop quoi faire devant cette multitude de sensations, il décida de poser ses mains sur le dos de son vis a vis et de le caresser pour ne pas perdre pied, chose difficile a faire quand un blond essaye par tout les moyens de vous faire décoller.

Naruto de son coté commençait a s'impatienter, jamais il n'avait désiré autant quelqu'un, ça le rendait fou. Alors pour passer a la vitesse supérieur, sans pour autant presser le brun, il rajouta ses dents a sa langue, mordillant puis léchant comme l'avait fait plus tôt Sasuke sur son cou. Onctueusement, surtout pour les oreilles de l'enfant démon, l'Uchiwa commença a ne plus retenir ses gémissements, alternant petits cris et souffles saccadés. Naruto descendis dangereusement vers le bas ventre, plus qu'excité, du brun. Il s'arrêta quelques instant sur son nombril, jouant avec sa langue, puis continua sa descente. Sasuke se mis a retenir son souffle pendant que le blond déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Alors que Naruto penchait dangereusement son visage vers le membre de Sasuke, toujours recouvert de son boxer, celui ci se crispa.

Nn, Attends, Le souffle très court.

Le blond se redressa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

J'ai l'impression que c'est pas ta première fois...

Le brun essayait de reprendre contenance, et sa phrase figea Naruto. Il se senti tout d'un coup très gêné. C'était bien sa première fois, et il ne s'expliquait pas lui même comment il faisait pour être aussi entreprenant.

Je... Non, je t'assure que tu es mon premier... C'est juste qu'avec toi j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours sut ce que je dois faire.

Il rougit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareil et il devait avouer que de se faire rejeter lui faisait peur.

Hm... Pardon.

Naruto releva la tête et se fit embrasser passionnément, amoureusement même. Il pris ça comme un accord silencieux pour continuer. Il se retrouva une deuxième fois le visage face au boxer noir tendu de son brun. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il le faisait mal, s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ?Mais très vite il la chassa de sa tête, et continua dans sa lancée. Doucement, il donna quelques coup de langues sur le membre gonflé devant lui. Sasuke ne put empêcher des gémissement de sortir de sa bouche, c'était bien la première fois qu'on le touchait aussi intimement. Cela fit sourire Naruto qui recommença sa douce torture, y ajoutant des caresses poussées sur l'intérieure de ses cuisses, sa langue léchant plus franchement le membre du brun a travers le tissu du boxer. Boxer devenu très vite de trop selon Naruto, qui le retira sans plus de cérémonie. Il resta quelques secondes interdit devant ce bout de chair tendu a l'extrême, et voulu y gouter comme on goute une sucette. Ce qu'il fit s'en se faire prier. A peine l'avait il pris en bouche que Sasuke se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Naruto entrepris alors de lents mouvements de va et viens, douce torture pour le brun, qui peu a peu se voyait perdre pied dans cette palette de sensations, plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. En un gémissement plus poussé que les autres, Sasuke se libéra dans la bouche du blond. La souffle court et les yeux fermé il s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Naruto lui déposa des baisers sur la joue en attendant qu'il se remette doucement de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ça t'as plut ?

Le blond était quand même un peu stressé, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il donnait du plaisir a quelqu'un. Alors que l'Uchiwa lui répondait, il sentit une main s'insinuer dans son boxer, le faisant gémir.

A ton avis ?

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa. Il avait envie de lui, ça se voyait. Sasuke ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et lui souffla a l'oreille une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre un jour.

Hm... Prend moi.

Le blond resta interdit pendant que son amant le déshabillait complètement en l'embrassant. Mais il se repris rapidement en sentant une main faire des va et viens sur sa verge. Il gémit dans le cou de Sasuke puis se détacha de lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Naruto voulant être sur que son amant voulait aller plus loin, et Sasuke essayant de lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en lui. Une fois le message passé, Le blond se pencha une fois de plus vers le bas ventre de l'Uchiwa. Il caressa le membre de ce dernier pendant qu'un de ses doigts s'aventurait vers son intimité. Voyant que son amant ne se décrispait pas, il s'apprêta a le lécher, sa main toujours entrain de lui donner du plaisir. Sasuke sentant se que le blond allait faire essaya de bouger.

Nn... Naru... Pas la lan...

Mais il fut coupé car Naruto était déjà entrain de s'attaquer a son intimité. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait la langue de son vis a vis a l'intérieur de lui. C'était une sensation très étrange, pas agréable mais pas désagréable non plus. Naruto, voyant que son amant se détendait de plus en plus, ajouta ses doigts en plus de sa langue. Le brun se crispa en gémissant de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Le blond fit bouger ses doigts et la réaction se fit tout de suite sentir chez l'Uchiwa. Un long gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors que son corps se cambrait au maximum. Naruto venait de toucher sa prostate. Un sourire aux lèvres, Il continua de le préparer encore un peu. Le visage de son amant prenant du plaisir étant la plus belle chose qu'il ai vu, il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement pas comme les autres venant de son amant.

Sasuke ?

Il avait peur de lui avoir fait mal pendant qu'il pensait a autre chose. Mais la réponse qu'il reçu lui enleva tout suite cette idée de la tête.

Toi... Je veux... Toi !

Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas a quel point son amant pouvais faire des demandes aussi... Osées. Il ne se fit pas attendre, retira ses doigts et se plaça en face de l'intimité du brun. Sasuke retint son souffle quand il sentit le membre du blond s'insinuer doucement en lui. Il eu légèrement mal, et se senti soulagé quand Naruto fut entièrement a l'intérieur de lui. Le blond ne bougea pas pour laisser le temps a son amant de s'habituer a sa présence, puis commença a faire de lent va et viens. Mais il dut bien vite accélérer, pour son plus grand plaisir, sous les demandes du brun. Les gémissements remplissaient la pièce, recouvrant le bruit de la télé. Sasuke s'accrochait au coup du blond pour lui demander des baisers, qu'il recevait immédiatement. Naruto se perdait dans des sensations magnifiques, et voulait absolument que son amant ressente les même choses, si se n'est plus encore. C'est a cette pensée, s'il pouvait encore avoir une quelconque pensée correcte, qu'il pris en main le membre du brun pour imprimer le même mouvement qu'il faisait avec ses reins. Il n'en fallut pas plus a Sasuke pour se rapprocher du septième ciel.

Naru... Je vais...

Ensemble...

Sous la demande de Naruto, ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, avec un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que tout ceux qu'ils avaient eu avant.

C'est en sueur et épuise qu'il retombèrent sur le lit, Naruto sur le torse de Sasuke. Celui ci passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

Naru...

Hm...

Merci...

Il n'aurait put avoir une première fois plus magique...

Ayant de vrai bug avec mes ordis.

Oui, parce que ils se sont tous donnés le mot.

Je n'ai retrouvé que la version non corrigée de cet OS. /

Sorry Sorry.


End file.
